


Untraveled Road

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: We walk where no one wants to goOn this untraveled road_______________________________________________You don't see how much you mean to us, but soon you will_______________________________________________Inspired by a conversation on Discord





	1. Those Left Behind (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

Luffy was the first to climb up, and they all climbed up after him. 

It had been nearly a year since he found the One Piece, and among the treasures was one he coveted most of all, one that he wanted to share with several other people, people he gathered over the course of the past year. And now, they were ready to do it. Ready to make their ultimate dream come true.

There, inside the cave, was the smooth, round stone, which glowed with faint blue light.

"Are we ready?" Luffy asked, looking at each and every one of people gathered, all of whom he considered to be his nakama in one way or another.

One by one, they all nodded, determination firmly etched onto their features.

"Right." Luffy smiled "I guess I shouldn't have asked, eh?"

With that, he touched the stone with his hand. He and everyone around him all closed their eyes, and the bright light enveloped them.

-x-

When they came to, they all found themselves in front of the familiar hut.

Most of them were hit by a bout of nostalgia.

"Right." Luffy coughed to gain everyone's attention "We need to stick to the plan, everyone. I'll tell Shanks when he comes here again. This concerns him too, and we need his help if we want to make absolutely sure this works."

After that, the group parted ways. Luffy and Sabo, along with Dadan and her group of outlaws stayed at the hut, while Makino, Garp and O-Tama took up a residence in the village - a temporary one in Garp's case, as he still had his duty to the Marines to consider. The rest of the group took up residence in Grey Terminal and Edge Town.

"Breakfast time." Luffy took it upon himself to wake up Ace

After several tries, he succeeded.

"All right, let's get this over with." Ace grumbled "Then we can go adventuring."

Breakfast was a quiet affair. However, Ace noticed the looks Dadan and the rest of the bandits would share among themselves when they though he wasn't looking.

He felt like he was left out of some kind of loop.

He tucked this line of thought after breakfast was over. It was time for an adventure, and if there was one thing Ace never missed out on, it was a good adventure.

-x-

"So you want some spare parts?" a woman winked at them "My name is Cornelia, and I'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks." Luffy beamed at her, feigning ignorance "But why are you here in East Blue of all places?"

"Five years ago, we lost our Captain in a bloody war." Cornelia smiled sadly "He was one of a kind, and the world lost a great man when he died. His home was in East Blue, so we're protecting his home sea on his behalf."

She turned to Ace, gazing into his onyx eyes with an unreadable expression.

"In fact, you look a lot like him, little one." Cornelia ruffled Ace's locks "What's your name?"

"I am Ace. Portgas D. Ace." Ace introduced himself

At this, Cornelia turned away.

"I'll make you some tea." she turned around and walked into a small house "Can you help me, young man?"

The last question was directed to Luffy, who nodded earnestly, and she beckoned him to follow her inside, which he happily did.

"All right." Luffy handed a small kettle to Cornelia, who put it onto the stove "How are things working on your end?"

"By my calculations, if everything works out right, in two or three years, we shall have our Captain back." Deuce grinned "And if you do your part well, we'll have Red-Haired Shanks, the man who sailed under Captain's father, in our pocket as well. And this time, we're in the game until the end. We'll make our Captain the next King. So see you at Raftel, Mugiwara no Luffy."

All of the gathered Spade Pirates gave Luffy challenging grins.

"Looking forward to it." Luffy smiled "May the best man win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be rather intense.


	2. Repentance and understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the future Spade Pirates open a can of whoop-ass, and a certain Devil Fruit is found.

The bar was fairly empty. There were a couple of thugs in there. Deuce, Cornelia, Mihar and the rest of their friends entered, taking the seats near the exit. 

"May we have a round of your best booze?" Deuce ordered cheerfully

"Yes, sir." the bartender said "By the way, have you heard about Gold Roger?"

At this, Deuce stiffened. Fortunately, neither the bartender nor anyone else had noticed. Several of the other patrons now approached them.

"Why, we had heard about Roger." one of the thugs stated smugly "And we all agree that he and anyone connected to him shouldn't exist, and if they do exist, they should die a painful death."

Before the thug could react, he was sent flying by a thunderous punch from Deuce, and crashed into one of the tables. Seeing this, the other thugs pulled out their weapons and rushed at Deuce and his companions.

"What's the big idea?" another thug demanded "You related to Roger or something?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you, and neither do my companions here." Deuce grinned savagely, pulling out his two hunting knives "But yes, we're all related to Roger in a fashion."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Aggie 68 had rushed into the bar, a familiar Devil Fruit in his grasp. 

"I've got it Deuce." Aggie 68 announced happily "I've sailed out and acquired it from SIXIS."

Deuce took the fruit from his companion, looking at it in awe. This was the fruit he craved long ago, one that he was willing to kill for.

Not anymore, though. Now his loyalty outclassed his greed by a large margin.

"The Flame-Flame Fruit." he whispered, almost reverently "It is about to be reunited with its true wielder once more."

He turned to face the thugs, holstering his weapons.

"Don't think this is the end of our little disagreement." he sneered "It's merely a ceasefire."

-x-

Dadan and her four charges stared with orange fruit on the middle of the table. They found it outside the hut this morning, locked in a sealed box. There was a note with it too.

  
The power I possess cannot be given lightly  
My flames fall in front of darkness and stronger heat  
Only the worthy shall inherit my power and my curse  
And with my power, the legacy of the living legend shall rise up  


"What does the note mean?"

Luffy only laughed at the question, to the amusement and confusion of those gathered.

"Why, I think the note is pretty easy to understand." he said "The 'living legend' is Roger, and his legacy is King's Will. So whoever unlocks the King's Will first shall have it. Now, come on, Sabo, let's go hunting."

He and Sabo were out of the door before anyone could protest.

-x-

"You know as well as I do that Roger's legacy is Ace himself." Sabo said as soon as they were far enough to not be heard

"Yes, but you know how he feels about that." Luffy pointed out "He will be the one to unlock it first, so I said that instead of the obvious. After all, getting on his bad side is not an option."


End file.
